Finding Joy
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy asks House to say with her during 'Joy to the World'.


He took one final look at Cuddy and the baby before shutting the door and walking away. He was torn, a part of him warmed at the site of Cuddy so happy, but the other part of him felt like his future was slipping out of his fingers. As he continued to walk, he heard the door swoosh open.

"House?" she called out to him.

He stopped, not moving at first. Then slowly he turned around to face her.

She lost her breath as she saw the look on his face. He looked so openly vulnerable and confused.

He kept his eyes down as he took a few steps towards her. After crossing the void, he stood in front of her silently. He waited for some sort of signal to what she wanted from him.

She started to lose her nerve, as he moved closer. She had no right to ask; he didn't owe her anything. His scent flowed around her, stealing her words before they even left her lips.

"Yes?" he asked, seriously.

"Will you stay for a little while?" she faltered over the words, nervously.

House nodded. He stepped closer to her, resting his hand on her lower back to guide her towards the baby's room. Standing next to her baby, House's hand still rested on her back. As he moved closer, he slid it to rest on her hip.

Cuddy moved her hand down to hold the little girl's, while her other hand rubbed the little girl's belly. She was staring down at the baby in both amazement and adoration.

"She's beautiful," House said, softly. He wasn't quite sure which girl he meant.

Cuddy smiled up at him, with that same look of adoration. "Thank you."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes, as they filled with joyous tears. He longed to lean down and capture her lips with his own. "When will you take her home?" he asked, letting his gaze move to the small bundle.

"A couple of days, I want to keep her here for observations and child-services wants to see her and meet with me first."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the little girl. "I'm," he hesitated, "I'm glad things are working out for you."

"House," she sighed, "Please don't. "

"What?" he asked, honestly confused. He may not have any idea what she was getting at, but he felt guilty all the same. He was not there to hurt her.

She turned to face him. A sad smile crossed her face, as she studied him for a moment. "I can't keep falling for you Greg. It hurts too much when things go wrong."

"Cuddy…Lisa…I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying," he paused, considering his words carefully, "I'm trying to be your friend."

Her previous unshed tears now streamed down her face. "I know, but god Greg…every time we move forward, you shove us right back. First the groping, then the hooker-"

"What hooker?" He hooked his cane onto the side of the baby's nursery cart. Then he grabbed her waist with both hands. They always ran from each other, now it was time to face things.

"The one that was here the other night. The night my office was finished."

House thought back over the previous days for a minute, before answering. "Cuddy I hired her to freak Taub and Kutner out. They were trying to hide an online consultation setup from me. I just hired her to pretend to die on them."

"I never slept with her," he pleaded. "The groping thing," he lowered his head, "I was scared."

"I never meant to hurt you Lisa," he said, barring his soul with both his words and his eyes. They looked brighter as the intensity shown through them.

She moved forward into his embrace, as he wrapped her in his arms. She let her own arms rest around his waist, as she listened to his heartbeat and breath. Cuddy pulled back and looked up at him shyly.

"You should go home and get some sleep," she said, gently.

"She'll be fine. Tell her you love her and kiss her goodnight," he smirked, as he spoke.

She nodded and turned around. Leaning over the cart, she spoke softly, "Sweet dreams, baby girl. I'll be back in the morning. I …I love you honey." She leaned over further and kissed her daughter's head.

"Good night squirt," House said, as he rubbed the back of a finger against her small hand. He felt Cuddy entwine her fingers with his free hand and leaned her cheek against his arm. He squeezed her hand softly.

Moments later, they were standing in her office. As she gathered her things, he started to speak. His voice was quiet and sounded unsure. His eyes focused intently on the handle of his cane that he was fidgeting with. "So does this mean you'll give this thing between us a chance?"

"Lisa," he sighed, "I'm not good at these kinds of things."

"I've known you for almost twenty years Greg. I'm aware of what I'm getting into." She smiled wryly at him.

"You think this might be worth it?" he asked, with a hint of mirth in his tone. The sincerity in his words, however, did not go unnoticed.

She looked a little disappointed at his lack of self-worth. "I know _you_ are worth it. You always have been."

He rubbed his face into her hand, as his eyes closed.

She smiled at the tenderness he was showing and how open he was allowing himself to be. She reached her other hand up to his face and pulled his lips down to hers.

He moved his hands back to her hips. The kiss they shared was soft and gentle, over before it had really begun.

"Do you want to come to my house?" she asked shyly, blushing as she spoke.

He smirked slightly at her, arching an eyebrow.

Suddenly, she realized how that must have sounded. "I don't mean," she searched for the right words, "It's just, we're finally opening up to this and I don't want to end tonight just yet."

He nodded okay.

"So I'll meet you there?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah," he assured her.

She smiled at him and started to gather her things again.

House turned and headed to the door, but stopped. He turned back around and moved towards her. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her passionately. As their kiss broke, he took in the sight of her before him. She looked beautiful: breathless and thoroughly kissed. Satisfied with his work, he turned and left.


End file.
